yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse and Mulan saves China
Mickey Mouse and Mulan saves China is the twenty-seventh episode of the third season of Mickey's Magical Adventure. Summery Mickey Mouse, his friends, along with Fa Mulan and her new fiancé, General Li Shang were on a special mission: escorting the Emperor's three daughters across the country to meet their soon-to-be fiancés, dealing with arranged marriages, loyalty, relationships, making choices, trust, and finding true love are what Mickey and the gang were willing to help out with. Plot The movie began/Mushu earns his pedestal as family guardian/Returning to China The sequel takes place approximately one month after the events of the first film, Mushu was earned his pedestal as the family guardian by the Fa Family Ancestors. Meanwhile, Mickey Mouse, and all of his friends returned to China and visit their friend, Fa Mulan. The Fa Family Wager/Mickey and the gang meet Mulan again/Some little girls came At the Fa Family House, Grandma Fa and Fa Zhou secretly made a wager when Shang would purpose to Mulan either at noon, or at sunset. Then, Sylvia Marpole brought a special gift for Mulan. Just as Mickey and his friends came to see her, some little girls including Sha-Ron. Lesson Number One/Giving Mulan and Shang some space/The proposal for Mulan So, Mulan started training the farmers' children the first lesson how to fight by being tough and gentle. Just as General Li Shang arrived, Mickey and his friends had to give them their romantic space. At last, Shang proposed to Mulan seeking her hand in marriage. Mickey congratulates Mulan/An engagement party at the Fa Family House Later, Mickey congratulates Mulan for being engaged to Shang. At the Fa Family House, Mushu was so happy for Mulan and Shang getting married. Just then, her grandmother provided an engagement party for them as Genie helps them out with the celebration. Mushu about to loose his family guardian job/Jiminy Cricket vouch for him As for Mushu, he things change once the ancestors tell him that if Mulan marries Shang, his family's guardians will take over for him, thus demoting Mushu back to gong duty. But, Jiminy Cricket added that if Mulan and Shang were married, they'll merge the family temples, thus allowing Mushu to keep his job. With that assigned, Jiminy believed in Mushu as family guardian with or without his pedestal, that made him feel much better. Merlock sends Nefir Hasenuf on a mission/Chi-Fu arrives by order of the Emperor Meanwhile, Merlock sends Nefir Hasenuf on a mission to ensure that war between the Imperial City and Qui Gong would go on forever. Back at China, Chi-Fu arrives by order of the Emperor who summoned Mulan, Shang, Mickey, and their friends on a mission to accomplish. Fa Zhou and Fa Li's gifts to Mulan and Shang/Mushu's vow for their marriage Just when Mickey, Mulan, Shang, and their friends were about to depart, Fa Zhou and Fa Li bestowed them their great-great grandparents' Necklaces despite their differences. Then, Mushu makes a vow for their marriage to go one and earn his rightful place as family guardian. Meeting with Chi-Fu and the Emperor/A mission for the Emperor's three daughters Later, Mulan, Shang, Mickey, and their friends arrived at the palace where they meet with Chi-Fu and the Emperor. The Emperor revealed that the Mongols are threatening China this time. The Emperor plans to form an alliance with the neighboring kingdom of Qui Gong, to help fend of the Mongols. To solidify the alliance, he asks Mulan, Shang, Mickey, and their friends to escort three princesses: Mei, Ting-Ting, and Su to Qui Gong, where they will be married to Lord Chin's three sons. If they do not complete the mission in three days, the alliance will crumble, and the Mongols will be able to destroy China. So, Mickey, Mulan, and Shang knew which three they could take along their mission. A Girl Worth Fighting For (Redux)/Meeting with Yao, Ling, and Chien Po Meanwhile, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po got themselves kicked out by the Matchmaker in hopes to find themselves new girlfriends. Just then, Mickey, Mulan, Shang, and their friends met with them and invited them on the mission. Evening came for the mission to begin/Nefir keeps watch on Mickey and the gang That very night, Mickey, Mulan, Shang, and their friends begin to escorting the princesses, Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei to Qui Gong. As they all set out, Nefir keeps a sharp eye on them. Mulan and Shang's talk about their job/Mickey's guess for the pair of trios As morning came, Mulan and Shang spoke to each other about their job for the Emperor or for others. Then, Mickey was keeping an eye on Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei we're getting aquatinted with Yao, Ling, and Chien Po. Giving advice for Princess Mai/Nefir's attempt to break Mulan and Shang up ???, . Mr. Winkie and the weasels attacking/Save the princesses from the runaway carriage ???, . Setting camp for the night/Yao and Dwarfs' scout report/Like Other Girls ???, . Tricking Shang into taking out on Mulan/Mickey and the Gummi Bears vouch for her ???, . Yao, Ling, Chien Po, and the Princesses together/Going after them the quicker way ???, . Jiminy, Mushu, and Sebastian got captured/Nefir woke up Shang according to plan ???, . A special night for the trio of couples/Shang and Mulan's argument ???, . Mickey tries to convince Shang about true love/Cri-Kee, Zazu, and Iago's rescue ???, . Talking to themselves about the princesses/Warning Mickey and Mulan about Nefir ???, . Sending the Evil Mongolians to attack/The lost of Shang/Surviving in the river ???, . Mulan offers the arranged marriage/Reuniting with Shang again/Going to Qui Gong ???, . Stopping the arranged marriage/Mickey, Mushu and the gang stopped Winkie and Nefir ???, . Mickey's peace treaty suggestion for Lord Qin/Earning the Emperor's approval ???, . Beginning the Quadruple Wedding/Finally got married/Here Beside Me/Ending ???, . Songs #Lesson Number One #A Girl Worth Fighting For (Redux) #Like Other Girls #Here Beside Me Trivia * Scenes #The movie began/Mushu earns his pedestal as family guardian/Returning to China #The Fa Family Wager/Mickey and the gang meet Mulan again/Some little girls came #Lesson Number One/Giving Mulan and Shang some space/The proposal for Mulan #Mickey congratulates Mulan/An engagement party at the Fa Family House #Mushu about to loose his family guardian job/Jiminy Cricket vouch for him #Merlock sends Nefir Hasenuf on a mission/Chi-Fu arrives by order of the Emperor #Fa Zhou and Fa Li's gifts to Mulan and Shang/Mushu's vow for their marriage #Meeting with Chi-Fu and the Emperor/A mission for the Emperor's three daughters #A Girl Worth Fighting For (Redux)/Meeting with Yao, Ling, and Chien Po #Evening came for the mission to begin/Nefir keeps watch on Mickey and the gang #Mulan and Shang's talk about their job/Mickey's guess for the pair of trios #Giving advice for Princess Mai/Nefir's attempt to break Mulan and Shang up #Mr. Winkie and the weasels attacking/Save the princesses form the runaway carriage #Setting camp for the night/Yao and Dwarfs' scout report/Like Other Girls #Tricking Shang into taking out on Mulan/Mickey and the Gummi Bears vouch for her #Yao, Ling, Chien Po, and the Princesses together/Going after them the quicker way #Jiminy, Mushu, and Sebastian got captured/Nefir woke up Shang according to plan #A special night for the trio of couples/Shang and Mulan's argument #Mickey tries to convince Shang about true love/Cri-Kee, Zazu, and Iago's rescue #Talking to themselves about the princesses/Warning Mickey and Mulan about Nefir #Sending the Evil Mongolians to attack/The lost of Shang/Surviving in the river #Mulan offers the arranged marriage/Reuniting with Shang again/Going to Qui Gong #Stopping the arranged marriage/Mickey, Mushu and the gang stopped Winkie and Nefir #Mickey's peace treaty suggestion for Lord Qin/Earning the Emperor's approval #Beginning the Quadruple Wedding/Finally got married/Here Beside Me/Ending Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225